The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a user interface, particularly in a vehicle, in which a structured volume of data is stored which relates to the scope of functions of at least one function. The present invention also relates to a vehicle having such an apparatus.
A vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, contains various electronic devices which the driver or another vehicle occupant needs to be able to control. By way of example, these devices include a navigation system, a driver assistance system, convenience devices, such as the air conditioning installation and communication and infotainment applications, which comprise a telephone system, a radio or a CD player, for example.
Very specific requirements arise for the control of the diverse devices in a vehicle, since the control can be effected by the driver, inter alia. It is therefore very important that the control operation and the associated information intake do not result in the driver being distracted during the journey. The control operation should therefore require as little attention from the driver as possible, in particular, and also be simple and rapid to carry out.
In order to allow a user to access a multiplicity of vehicle functions simultaneously, the user menus provided for controlling the vehicle devices have become ever more complex. In order to be able to provide diverse functions tailored to an individual user, said functions comprise a multiplicity of options and possibilities for adjustment. On the other hand, the increasing complexity of the various vehicle devices makes them more difficult to control, however.
In addition, there are a series of further areas of application for such user interfaces. By way of example, they can be used generally for computers or multimedia appliances. In particular, they are also suitable for permitting control of vehicle functions by means of portable appliances which are not connected to the vehicle or which are connected to the vehicle only detachably, for example unlocking the vehicle using a mobile telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,542 B1 describes a method for personalizing a menu for a vehicle navigation system. This allows the content of a fixed menu structure to be personalized. By way of example, telephone book entries and preferred routes can be matched to the respective driver of the vehicle, or the menu language can be stipulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,812 B1 describes a method for setting user preferences in a vehicle navigation system. This allows users to enter a profile for which appropriate special destinations on a route are selected, e.g. when selecting the displayed restaurant. A person may also have two identities between which it is possible to select, e.g. private and business.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,817 B1 describes a navigation and infotainment device in a vehicle which allows convenient operation. In this case, a user can store a profile. The user is then automatically recognized, e.g. by virtue of his mode of speaking, a code from the car key or by virtue of the driver's seat position, whereupon the relevant profile can be loaded.